


Wedlock

by kitkat03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Night, sappy draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat03/pseuds/kitkat03
Summary: Drarry wedding night ft. deep convos and a frankly unhealthy number of smiles.





	Wedlock

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I know this fandom and I know how your minds work. You see a wedding night fic and you automatically either expect it to end with smut or WANT it to end with smut. I ain't stupid. Well, as a matter of fact, it does...
> 
> not end with smut. jokes on y'all, I cut it off right before le smut teehee.
> 
> The truth is I'm not even 16 yet and I'm desperately clinging to whatever innocence I may have left. Not to mention if my parents ever found my fics I would be wayyyyyyyyyyyyyy more embarrassed for them to read gay smut rather than fluff.
> 
> Did anyone ask for this explanation? No.   
Did I write it because I was bored and not inspired enough to write an actual fic? Yes.
> 
> Please enjoy.

“It’s a little young to get married, don’t you think? Nineteen years old?”

“Harry.” Draco leaned back in Harry’s lap to look him in the eyes. A playful smile painted his face as he gently stroked Harry’s hair. “If you had a problem with us getting married, you probably should have said so before we exchanged vows in front of a hundred of our family and friends.”

Harry smiled back easily and traced Draco’s lower lip with his thumb. Even in the dim lighting of the hotel room, he could see the layers of colors and light behind Draco’s eyes. “Problem? Who said I had a problem? It’s just-” He paused, his smile faltering slightly. “My parents married at nineteen. A year after they started dating, just like us.”

Draco looked down at his hands. He had known this, but he didn’t want to mention it, for fear that it would upset Harry. _Turns out, I didn’t have to mention it,_ Draco thought. _I should have known he’d be thinking of his parents today._ Tilting his head, Draco took Harry’s hands in his own. He then looked up, meeting Harry’s eyes. “We’re going to be okay. Honestly, Harry, you know we’re both far too stubborn to die.” Harry snorted, and Draco smiled back before his expression softened. “I’m sorry they couldn’t be there, love. I wish there was something I could do-”

“You are doing something,” Harry interrupted, his smile slowly returning as he ran his thumb across the back of Draco’s hand. “You’re being here, with me.” It sounded much sappier out loud than it had in his head, but it was entirely true. No matter what the issue was, Draco’s presence alone always seemed to soothe Harry like nothing else could, and that’s not to mention the way that Draco seemed to understand Harry like no one else. For a brief moment, Harry wondered if that was why his own parents had married so quickly.

Draco’s laugh shook Harry out of his thoughts. Letting go of Harry’s hands, Draco looped his arms around Harry’s waist, underneath his dress shirt. “Well, it is standard practice to spend your wedding night with the person you’ve married.”

“You said it again,” Harry whispered.

Draco’s lovesick look melted into one of both amusement and confusion. “Said what?”

“’Married’. We’re married, Dray.”

Draco rolled his eyes, and pursed his lips to keep from grinning. “You’re sure you haven’t got a problem with it?” he teased.

Harry’s eyes flashed with his smile. “Not at all. It’s brilliant… Mr. _Potter_.”

Draco sighed. “Oh merlin, here we go.”

“What? I rather like the sound of that; _Draco Potter._”

Draco laughed and leaned forward to rest his forehead against Harry’s. “Me too,” he whispered back, suddenly feeling breathless. He felt like his heart could burst at any moment. Just going out with Harry had always seemed like a childish fantasy. Draco was almost certain that he had ruined any chances of befriending Harry in only their first year, due to a multitude of mistakes that he would have regretted if everything hadn’t worked out so perfectly now.

Eleven-year-old Draco would have never even dreamed that this day would happen. He never would have dreamed that he could have kissed Harry without receiving a swift punch to the gut, or said “I love you” without being laughed at and rejected, and now here he was, sitting on Harry’s _lap_ on their _wedding night_, as Draco _Potter_. It would have been ridiculously frightening and overwhelming if he hadn’t gotten used to the feeling of comfort and safety that he now associated with Harry.

“At least Luna saved two seats for them,” Harry said, startling Draco out of his thoughts.

“What? Oh, yeah, for your parents, you mean. Yeah, that was nice.”

Smiling, Harry tilted his head in suspicion. “What were you thinking about?”

Draco looked up at Harry and felt the corner of his lips tug upwards for what seemed like the millionth time in just the last few minutes. “Us,” he whispered, lifting a hand to cup Harry’s cheek, but before he could lean in to close the gap between their lips, Harry did it for him. The mixture of elation from just being married, the dizziness of Harry kissing him, and the (many) glasses of champagne he had indulged in bubbled together in his brain, causing him to have to force away a smile so he wouldn’t break the kiss. Instead, he focused on the warmth and softness of Harry’s lips against his. It was achingly, perfectly romantic, and Draco quickly concluded that married kisses were much better than dating kisses.

“Draco-” Harry finally said as they broke apart.

“Shh, Harry,” Draco breathed into Harry’s ear as he placed a kiss on the spot between Harry’s ear and his neck. “Wedding night.”

“Wedding night?” Harry muttered distractedly.

“Wedding night.”

Harry sighed as Draco’s lips found Harry’s earlobe. “Right, wedding night.”

Gently, Draco pushed Harry back against the pillows. He paused as Harry reached up and pushed a stray lock of blonde hair behind Draco’s ear. They both smiled.

“I love you, Harry,” Draco whispered.

Harry’s smile widened. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and wasn't sure if I liked it enough to post. I just reread it and decided, fuck it, it's sorta cute. So if you like it and want to give me an ego boost, please let me know in the comments. I promise, if I see the comment, I will respond. Comments are like a cup of hot cocoa on a chilly winter night surrounded by Christmas lights, so like, really fucking amazing <3


End file.
